1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to micromachined silicon nozzles.
2. Prior Art
Silicon nozzles of various types are known for controlling fluid flow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,464 issued to Bassous teaches the use of a single silicon plate with openings therethrough for controlling fluid flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,576 issued to Giachino et al and assigned to the assignee hereof teaches a valve wherein two silicon plates move with respect to each other and control fluid flow through an opening in one of the silicon plates.
In applications such as injecting fluid into combustion cylinders it is often desirable to have a very fine atomized dispersed fuel spray. Although known nozzles provide some such atomization, improvements would be desired. Further, it would be desirable to have a relatively simple nozzle structure which is easily fabricated to produce such a spray. These are some of the problems which this invention overcomes.